the_national_dexfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dex! Podcast
The Dex! Podcast, also known as The Dex Cast, is a weekly Pokémon-centric podcast hosted by , Jimmy, and . It focuses on Pokémon based current events and opinions. It does cover other topics on occasion however. Its segments include the Intro, The News, Top 5 or The Discussment, and the Fanswers segment. Segments The Intro The intro is the first segment in The Dex! Podcast. It's usually kicked off with, "Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the (podcast number) ever episode of The Dex! Podcast. I'm Alex," "I'm Jimmy," "And I'm PokeKellz." Sometimes when there is an unlikely guest or a host absent there will be one one more or less participant in the intro. Alex then asks the other Hosts how their Pokémon-Life has been. After the other hosts are finished talking Alex may make a segue to The News, or just say the title without one. The News The Hosts then talk about News involving Pokémon or just general/Nintendo Gaming. Events like Pokémon giveaways, Pokémon tournaments, upcoming Pokémon games, Pokémon anime events, Nintendo Directs, new Nintendo consoles, Smogon, etc. It seems that to keep track of the news the hosts read off podcast notes written by PokeKellz, which are sometimes humorous according to Alex. This segment is usually considered to have the least solid kicking off by Alex. Pokekellz and Jimmy always judge the segue. The Top 5 The segment mainly focuses on the Hosts opinions on various Pokémon subjects, though sometimes it involves other things such as general Game Freak. It is considered to have the most solid kicking off by Alex. Every list is started by a "Runner-up" which serves not only to remove the obvious choice for the list, but also to show what they mean by the topic. Fanswers The Fanswers involve the Hosts asking the viewers a question, and the Hosts reading emails and answering the fan's questions. Its a running joke of everyone apologizing for having long emails, and Alex reassuring that the email isn't long. When the emails are long however, he doesn't read them. Some people spin off of that, such as "Sorry for the wide email," "Sorry for the perfectly lengthed email," etc. History 2014 * Feb 25, 2014: The Dex! Podcast was announced. * Feb 25, 2014: The Dex! Podcast #1: Introductions All Around! aired. * Mar 4, 2014: The Dex! Podcast #5: Enter Shofu! was released, featuring the first Unlikely Guest. * Mar 29, 2014: The Dex! Podcast #9: Enter The Completionist! was released, featuring the first absent Host. 2015 * Mar 3, 2015: The Dex! Podcast #50: The Main Event aired. * Mar 8, 2015: The Dex! Podcast #51: PAX East Special!, the first episode featured outside of the office, aired. 2016 * May 13, 2016: Episodes of The Dex! Podcast began being posted on both iTunes and then YouTube the following day, beginning with The Dex! Podcast #95: #TeamRowlet! * Jun 24, 2016: The Dex! Podcast #100: Lunchcast! aired. 2017 * Sep 30, 2017: The Dex! Podcast entered a hiatus. 2018 * Jan 12, 2018: The Dex! Podcast returned after a three month hiatus. * Feb 16, 2018: The Dex! Podcast reentered its hiatus. * Oct 26, 2018: The Dex! Podcast returned and began its seasons structure. Original Season Episodes Extra Episodes Season 2 Episodes See Also * List of Hashtags * List of Podcast Top 5 Topics * List of The Dex! Podcast Fanswer Questions * The Dex! News, a show that originated as part of The Dex! Podcast. * The Dex! Book Club, a show that originated as part of The Dex! Podcast. Gallery Original Season Episodes 1 - 50 Dex 1.png Dex 2.png Dex 3.png Dex 4.png Dex 5.png Dex 6.png Dex 7.png Dex 8.png Dex 9.png Dex 10.png Dex 11.png Dex 12.png Dex 13.png Dex 14.png Dex 15.png Dex 16.png Dex 17.png Dex 18.png Dex 19.png Dex 20.jpg Dex 21.png Dex 22.png Dex 23.png Dex 24.png Dex 25.png Dex 26.png Dex 27.png Dex 28.png Dex 29.png Dex 30.png Dex 31.png Dex 32.png Dex 33.png Dex 34.png Dex 35.png Dex 36.png Dex 37.png Dex 38.png Dex 39.png Dex 40.png Dex 41.png Dex 42.png Dex 43.png Dex 44.png Dex 45.png Dex 46.png Dex 47.png Dex 48.png Dex 49.png Dex 50.png Episodes 51 - 100 Dex 51.png Dex 52.png Dex 53.png Dex 54.png Dex 55.png Dex 56.jpg Dex 57.png Dex 58.png Dex 59.png Dex 60.png Dex 61.png Dex 62.png Dex 63.png Dex 64.png Dex 65.png Dex 66.png Dex 67.png Dex 68.png Dex 69.png Dex 70.png Dex 71.png Dex 72.png Dex 73.png Dex 74.png Dex 75.png Dex 76.png Dex 77.png Dex 78.png Dex 79.png Dex 80.png Dex 81.png Dex 82.png Dex 83.png Dex 84.png Dex 85.png Dex 86.png Dex 87.png Dex 88.png Dex 89.png Dex 90.png Dex 91.png Dex 92.png Dex 93.png Dex 94.png Dex 95.png Dex 96.png Dex 97.png Dex 98.png Dex 99.png Dex 100.png Episodes 101 - 146 Dex 101.png Dex 102.png Dex 103.png Dex 104.png Dex 105.png Dex 106.png Dex 107.png Dex 108.png Dex 109.png Dex 110.png Dex 111.png Dex 112.png Dex 113.png Dex 114.png Dex 115.png Dex 116.png Dex 117.png Dex 118.png Dex 119.png Dex 120.png Dex 121.png Dex 122.png Dex 123.png Dex 124.png Dex 125.png Dex 126.png Dex 127.png Dex 128.png Dex 129.png Dex 130.png Dex 131.png Dex 132.png Dex 133.png Dex 134.png Dex 135.png Dex 136.png Dex 137.png Dex 138.png Dex 139.png Dex 140.png Dex 141.png Dex 142.png Dex 143.png Dex 144.png Dex 145.png Dex 146.png Side Episodes Season 2 Episodes 1 - 50 Category:Shows Category:The Dex! Podcast Category:Alex Category:Rival Jimmy Category:PokeKellz